Forever On The Right Path
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Portal Masters learn something about Golden Queen that they don't judge her on and the Doom Raiders prove their loyalty when Kaos kidnaps the six Portal Masters to steal their powers. Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: Also, to the guest viewers that have asked for requests, there will be times when I'm unable to do certain requests, the reason being that I am unable to think of a good story plot for those requests. I apologize in advance about this, and I hope you all understand. Thank you in advance.**

 **Now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **Forever On The Right Path**

Rachel, Kairi, Isabel, Bree, Jamie, and Katie were sitting in the living room, their minds spinning with the information that Master Eon had just given them.

"So, Golden Queen was trying to test Kaos to see if he could really be as evil as her and the other Doom Raiders," Isabel said.

"And after we stopped the Doom Raiders and captured them and helped them reform, she wanted them all to be good," Rachel said.

"Especially with them being her friends and she didn't want them fighting because of some of them deciding to be good guys immediately and the others stayed bad guys for a bit before becoming good guys," said Jamie.

"And when Kaos boasted to Golden Queen that he could capture the mini Skylanders and use them against the rest of us, she was curious to see if his plans would finally work," said Kairi. "But like always, Kaos failed big time."

Katie looked at her friends. "But why would Golden Queen tell Master Eon this and then ask him to tell us?" She asked. "While we've been working with the reformed Doom Raiders, there's still a lot of tension between many of the Skylands inhabitants. Even some of the Skylanders have expressed concern."

"Maybe that's why Golden Queen confessed," Bree said. "She really wants to ease that tension."

"That does make sense," Rachel said. "She, Dr. Krankcase, and Hood Sickle have proven to be trustworthy and willing to help us fight Kaos. And where the Doom Raiders listened to the Golden Queen then, they'll listen to her now."

"Dr. Krankcase has proven his loyalty," said Isabel. "I don't doubt his allegiance at all."

"And Wolfgang and I are really good friends," Jamie said.

"And I trust Hood Sickle," Rachel said and then she sighed. "Well, what do you all think of Golden Queen's confession?"

"I'm a bit surprised, to be honest," Kairi said. "But Rachel, didn't you once say that we need to judge to reformed villains by their current actions and not by their past actions?"

"I did," the Tech Portal Master said. "Because they are working very hard to earn everyone's trust and have apologized for their past actions."

Katie stood up. "I think we should trust that Golden Queen meant well in confessing as she wants to ease the tension Bree mentioned earlier," she said. "Bree, you trust Golden Queen, right? You've worked with her?"

"She's my Sensei partner," Bree answered. "I trust her beyond doubt."

Isabel stood up. "I second that we trust Golden Queen and see her confession as one meant with good intentions," she said.

Rachel also stood up. "All in favor?" She asked.

"I," said Jamie, Kairi, and Bree said in unison.

"Any opposed?" Isabel asked. No one spoke up, closing the issue permanently.

* * *

 _A week later…_

The six Portal Masters all arrived in Skylands. "Well, we got Christmas shopping done and no school for a bit," Isabel said.

"I wonder what our partners are doing for Christmas here," said Jamie.

"Let's go ask Master Eon," Rachel suggested.

But just as they were headed for the Academy, six massive Doom Landers suddenly appeared and grabbed the six humans, leaving them unable to use their powers as Kaos appeared. "Finally! One plan does go right!" He said gleefully.

"No!" Kairi cried out.

Bree saw they weren't far from the Earth Sensei Temple. "Golden Queen! Help!" She cried out.

"Wolfgang!" Jamie called out.

The former Doom Raiders came running out and were in time to see Kaos snap his fingers and make the Doom Landers and the six captured humans vanish to wherever he sent them. "KAOS!" Golden Queen thundered.

"Where did you take them, you little pipsqueak?!" Wolfgang asked furiously.

"Oh, somewhere where you'll never find them," Kaos said with an evil cackle. "How does it feel to be on the losing side, Doom Traitors?"

Tae Kwon Crow snuck up behind Kaos, but just as he was about to grab him, Kaos disappeared, cackling madly. "Nice try, but that won't work," he taunted. "And I'll soon have your Poser Masters' powers for my own too."

Dr. Krankcase growled. "Kaos, if I find Isabel harmed, you'll answer to me!" He said.

"Well, then I wouldn't waste time trying to find her!" Kaos taunted before disappearing.

Golden Queen gripped her staff. "We need to find them," she said.

Jet-Vac, who had seen everything, took to the skies and soon found something quite disturbing. Black clouds had gathered around one of the sensei gates.

The Dark Element Gate.

He quickly flew back to the reformed Doom Raiders. "He's got them inside the Dark Element Gate," he said to them.

Wolfgang grit his teeth in anger. "He knows none of us can enter there with the gate up," he said. "Sneaky little pipsqueak."

Dreamcatcher, who had heard and immediately come, quickly racked her brain and then remembered Rachel had been training the other day with Hood Sickle and Hood Sickle was a Sentinel Sensei.

And of the Dark Element.

She quickly moved in front of Golden Queen. "You guys have got to find Hood Sickle," she said. "He can open the gate for you."

"And he is close friends with Rachel," Golden Queen said in realization.

Hood Sickle was at Persephone's tree house enjoying lunch with the fairy when Golden Queen came up to them and explained that Kaos had the six Portal Masters trapped in the Dark Sensei Temple and was going to steal the humans' powers.

Hood Sickle picked up his double-bladed scythe and spun it. "Come," he said instantly and led the way to the gate, opening it. "Go. Find them."

The reformed Doom Raiders raced inside the Dark Temple and saw the six Portal Masters all chained to the wall and Kaos was powering up his fists to weaken them and take their powers. "Once you are weakened, defeating you will be all too easy," the evil Portal Master gloated at them.

"You're not going to weaken us, Kaos!" Isabel said.

"We're stronger than you!" Bree said.

Both girls got hit with a wave of dark power and screamed before groaning in pain. "Isabel! Bree!" Rachel cried out in worry.

The next thing Kaos knew, Dr. Krankcase landed sharply on him and punched him. "How dare you!" He said.

Golden Queen swung her staff and also struck Kaos a harsh blow. "Get our Portal Masters to safety!" She called to the others.

Kaos tried to used his powers against the Senseis but surprisingly found that they just deflected the shots with trained precision, which made the evil Portal Master quite nervous and he was quick to retreat again.

The Portal Masters were alright, aside from being a bit beat up from taking a few hits from Kaos' powers and the six of them hugged the reformed Doom Raiders gratefully. "Thank you," said Bree.

"Thank you," said Isabel.

Golden Queen smiled at them. "Now that we are on the right path, we won't let any of you down," she promised.

Rachel smiled. "You never have," she said. "And you've all proven you're trustworthy, something we are grateful for."

As the Portal Masters recovered, the Senseis all banded together to place seals around their elemental temples so that Kaos couldn't access them again and Golden Queen asked that her friends be right next to the Portal Masters as they recovered and none of them argued with her.

The six Portal Masters smiled at each other and nodded, knowing that the former Doom Raiders were on the right path and wouldn't deviate from it.

Something Kaos was now beginning to realize as he nursed his wounded pride.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
